


Just curious -questionnaire

by DissociatingGhost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Not Fic, is this alright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissociatingGhost/pseuds/DissociatingGhost
Summary: 3 simple questions.





	Just curious -questionnaire

I often find  that the reason for preference or dislike one of the characters is very personal. We all  know how different Naruto and Sasuke are, despite their all similarities.  So that got me curious - is there any correlation between preference one of them and reader’s/viewer’s personality? Could I nicely ask you to help me to find this out?^-^

If you know your personality type based on MBTI test  _(_ e.g. _[https://www.16personalities.com/free-personality-test](http:))_ , please answer anonymously those 3 very simple questions:   **[profitest.pl/s/12109/MNN3jUX4a72Znr8j](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fprofitest.pl%2Fs%2F12109%2FMNN3jUX4a72Znr8j&t=NGMzNWY3ZWY4N2RhYjM3OGE5YTk1ZWYzNGU2OGM3NGEwMjZmMDBmNixWMFdPSlE5eA%3D%3D&b=t%3AN2sYVApjlGe_F_acbnQ12g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwitchsteampunk.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166107668019%2Fnaruto-questionnaire&m=1).**

After receiving enough data, I will publish it somewhere here.

Thank you and have awesome day/night! ~~( or whatever you want to have it;))~~


End file.
